Somehow I Love You
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Despite what happened, Germany and Poland love each other. (Lemon! Yaoi! Gerpol!) GermanyxPoland Rated M for pornography


The two were kissing, and it seemed relatively chaste until Poland got frisky with his hands. He ran his nimble fingers along Germany's smooth and muscular body, gripping at clothing. Poland was extremely passionate, showing true feats of love and compassion.  
>Germany's cheeks were tinted red. Poland leaned closer into Germany's body, realizing that Germany was already half-hard. "I...listen, ve're practically glued together, I..." Germany's voice cracked like he was fourteen again as he tried to explain himself.<br>"Hey, like, it's totally alright." Poland grinned, slowly trailing his fingers down Germany's body, pushing his hand down Germany's pants, all while watching Germany's face. He knew that Germany had a slight fear of sex, and that Germany was a virgin. He wanted to be careful with Germany and make sure that he was alright.  
>Germany bit his lip when Poland gave him a squeeze, and he felt himself grow harder. "Nn..." Germany instantly looked embarrassed by the sound he made, covering his mouth with a pale hand. "Entschludigung..."<br>"Hey, it's alright to make sounds, you know." Poland smiled, rubbing at Germany through his pants. Germany squirmed, biting his lip and trying his best not to make a single sound.  
>Poland smiled. "Do you want to like, take this to the bedroom?" His smile was innocent despite the circumstances, and it was sweet. He was asking permission, he was asking for consent.<br>Germany nodded desperately. He was unable to speak because of Poland's almost sinful hands. The two walked to the bedroom, all while rubbing and grinding against each other. They eventually got to Germany's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them so that Prussia wouldn't walk in on them. Poland pushed Germany to the bed, unzipping Germany's pants, never breaking eye contact. Germany gulped as Poland's head moved lower, unbuttoning Germany's shirt with his teeth.  
>Poland's nibbled and bit at Germany's pale soft skin, biting and twisting sensitive skin. Germany couldn't help but openingly moan with Poland bit down on Germany's nipple. "Ahn! Polen!"<br>Poland laughed lecherously, kissing Germany's chest before beginning to move lower. He kissed and bit at Germany's torso, painting his body with welts. Poland smiled faux-innocently as his tongue joined in on the dance across Germany's body. Germany shivered with pleasure, trying desperately not to make a sound.  
>Poland smiled, pulling Germany's underwear and pants just a bit lower to reveal a subtle blonde happy trail. Poland grinned, kissing and licking the area. Germany grunted, desperately trying to cover his sounds, but obviously failing. Suddenly, Germany's clothing was pulled down, revealing an erection about six inches long with a nice curve. It was longer than average, but it wasn't huge or anything.<br>Poland gave the tip a flick of the tongue. When Germany sucked in air, Poland smiled, not quite satisfied with Germany's sounds. Poland used  
>a hand to rub the base as he licked and slurped at the head. "Uhn..." Germany was wide eyed, watching all that Poland was doing. Poland looked up, making direct eye contact and causing Germany's hips to jerk. Poland grinned, using his other hand to keep Germany's hips down.<br>"I like, want to see you come." Poland grinned, rubbing his tongue around all the best places. Germany let out a low sound, practically a growl. Poland slowly slipped two fingers inside of Germany. Germany squirmed, grunting with the odd feeling.  
>"Shh, it's okay. It's alright, see? You're alright."<br>"Mmph...Feliks..." His voice was cracking with pain.  
>"Shh...It's okay, I love you, you're okay." Poland's voice was soft and sweet, a voice Germany was still getting used to. All Germany's life he had heard gravelly tough voices, some whiny and shrill. Even Poland used to growl and spit and fight with every bit of strength he had, but for an obvious reason. It's hard to cage a firecracker, but Germany had managed. The images, dear god the images. He remembered seeing Poland incredibly thin and dying yet trying his best to fight for his life. It was an image that Germany could never escape from.<br>Suddenly, Germany's thoughts escaped as Poland's fingers brushed against an extremely sensitive area. Germany cried out with pleasure, moaning and whimpering and begging for more.  
>Poland chuckled, completely engulfing Germany's erection. "Mehr, bitte, Mehr!" Germany's voice was practically a shriek, something completely out of character for him. "Ungh, ja! Bitte, Mehr! Ja, ja! Ja!"<br>"You're so loud." Poland grinned. "It's so adorable."  
>"I...Ich..." Germany covered his mouth, shuddering and squirming.<br>"You're close, aren't you?" Poland smiled softly, kissing the tip of Germany's erection, then continuing to suck and slurp and scrape with his teeth. "Don't worry, I like, swallow."  
>Germany's eyes went wide with that sentence. "Mein Gott...Mmph...Polen..." Germany bit his lip, moaning loudly.<br>"Go ahead. Come whenever you're ready."  
>"Ich..." Germany jerked his hips upward again. "Feliks...Feliks...Feliks! Mein Gott! Ja, ja! Annngh!" Germany shouted, coming into Poland's mouth. Poland obediently swallowed all of it, making<br>Germany's eyes widen.  
>Poland grinned. "It turns me on so much when you shriek." He pulled Germany's pants up, zipping them. "Now let's go shower."<br>Germany smiled sweetly. The two stood, kissing each other. It was at that point that Germany realized just how turned on Poland was. Poland must be such a patient man. "Nnngh, ah, Ludwig." Poland opened the bedroom door, pushing the two into the bathroom and locking the door.  
>Poland kissing Germany passionately, running his hands through his uke's hair, both of them carefully and gently removing each other's clothing. Poland reached over while still tangling his legs with Germany's, turning on the shower, checking the water temperature, then pulling them both in, pushing Germany against the shower wall. Poland grinded his hips against Germany's, and the both let out harmonic moans.<br>"Nn, ah, Polen...Ich liebe Dich...Ja..." Germany moaned softly as Poland's agile fingers rubbed at Germany's erection.  
>Poland smiled, whispering sexily into Germany's ear. "I'm going to push in now. Is that okay?"<br>Germany nodded softly. "Please, please do so."  
>Poland chuckled at how desperate Germany was. Germany looked so vulnerable, moaning and red-faced. "Please...hurry, I can't take it. I need you..."<br>"You're so impatient, love." Poland grinned, making eye contact and slowly pushing into Germany, letting out a small whine with the feeling of how tight Germany was. "Nn!"  
>Germany whined and squirmed. "Nn, Poland..."<br>"Are you alright, darling?"  
>"J-Ja...I'm okay."<br>"You sure?" Poland's eyes were filled with love and compassion.  
>"Yes, I'm okay. Please, please move."<br>Poland chuckled breathily, obeying and slowly thrusting his hips against Germany's. "Nn! Ahn..." Poland's voice was beautiful music to Germany's ears. "Mmph, nn..."  
>"Poland...Please, speed up. Please, faster...Nnn, deeper!"<br>"You're...so needy." Poland said, grinding his hips against Germany's while speeding up a bit.  
>"Nn...Polen...Polen!" His voice was desperate and needy, and he grinded his hips quickly, trying to speed Poland up and push him in deeper.<br>"Ah...Tak...Nn..."  
>Germany tried to push Poland in deeper, trying to get Poland to hit that perfect spot. It wasn't enough, and watching Poland enjoy himself was even worse and he felt tortured and anguished without the pleasure he yearned for. However, he was too timid to say anything, and continued to fake satisfaction.<br>"Ahn! Ja, Polen...Polen..." Germany continued to rub against Poland, gripping Poland's shoulders. Germany bit his lip, accidentally and involuntarily making a quiet sound. "Mehr..." It was more like whimper, a desperate and innocent plead for much-needed help.  
>Germany looked incredibly embarrassed. "I...I didn't mean to...demand or anything."<br>"Ludwig...Sex and love is all about communication." Poland kissed Germany on the cheek delicately. "If you want more of something then like, you have to say it. Alright? There's like, no reason not to." Poland smiled, moving faster than he had before and trailing a hand down to pump at Germany's length. Germany instantly let out a small, feminine cry of enjoyment, causing Poland to chuckle.  
>"You're so sweet and cute, you know that?" Poland grinned, speeding up, moaning as Germany tightened around him. "Nngh! Niemcy! Ungh, tak!"<br>Poland was trembling like a little bird. Germany smiled, gently moving hair from Poland's face. Their lips crashed, and tongue and teeth fought with passion and vigor. Poland's blasphemous fingers did wonders on Germany's body and mind. "Nn! Ich...Ich liebe Dich..."  
>Poland was shaking and shivering. "Ahn...Ahn! Nn! Mmph! Ahhhnnn~! Germany! Ah, Ludwig!" His voice grew louder and louder with each thrust, until he buried his face into Germany's shoulder. Germany groaned with pleasure.<p>

"Aach~! Mmph, ahn~! Poland, Poland! Feliks, Feliks, Feliks!" Germany was shouting Poland's name like a mantra, now. A beautiful warmth filled his body, and his vision blurred before turning bright white. He couldn't hear his own shout of pleasure, but he was pretty sure that it was there at some point. When he regained his vision, he realized that Poland had also come. Poland slowly pulled out, causing Germany to grunt. Poland practically fell into Germany, exhausted.

"Hah...ah...hah...Ludwig...Ludwig...I love you." Poland was barely awake. Germany smiled softly and tiredly, kissing Poland on the forehead. Then Germany realized it: He was too lustful to notice that five digit number that Poland still had on his left forearm: 20257.

Germany grabbed Poland's left forearm, causing Poland to jump. "Ludwig...don't look at it."

Germany stared at it for a while. What could he say? He remembered the day that Prussia had stamped that onto his arm, and when Germany himself had shaved Poland's head and sold his hair. Germany kissed the tattoo. "I am so sorry...I know I did something awful that cannot be forgiven...but I cannot apologize enough, Poland."

Poland shivered under Germany's touch. "Germany...I love you." Somehow, that's all the words that Germany needed for reassurance. Germany hugged him tightly. Their lips then met gracefully, and the warm water ran down their backs and stomachs, gently cleaning them off. Or at least that's what it felt like to the both of them, but it really was less romantic that that; the water was too cold yet somehow too hot, their bodies were sticky with sweat and semen and Poland had his own hair in his mouth. Either way, it was beautiful to the both of them, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
